fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Machines
Summary The Emperor of Machines (also referred to as The Emperor and The Computer) is a character in the Mega Timeline, and one of the two main antagonists of the Robotized Arc in the semi-crossover Steve Meets Narm roleplay. It is one of the most powerful foes that the protagonist Steve has ever faced, and is among the top five most powerful beings in the Synomedrum Universe. In the beginning of the arc, Planet Earth is attacked by a fleet of spaceships controlled by robotic aliens, which abduct all life in the world and transform all terrestrial beings into robots and/or cyborgs. Because of this, Steve has to go on an interstellar quest to stop the robot invaders. He eventually decides to ask the race of Netakians for help, but soon finds out that they are in a war against alien armies of mechanized nature, fighting for the energy of an ultramassive black hole situated in a remote part of the Galaxy. Steve, working as a part-time soldier for the Netakians, is sent on an undercover mission to the base of the mechanical aliens, where he discovers a massive interplanetary system in which a complex computer system, designated as The Emperor, commands armies and fleets of lifeless, unfeeling conquerors. Appearance The Emperor of Machines is a bulky, large mechanical system consisting of a central processing unit-like main body, which is protected by layers of shining gray metal. Ontop of this, a board of switches and knobs which regulate themselves automatically is located, and it also serves as a support for The Emperor’s (apparent) main power source: a moderately large lidded jar full of green, gooey, bubbling liquid. Besides this, the machine also has two large rectangular holes on its sides whence not only wires and special tubes can emerge in order to connect with other devices or conduct energy to its base of operations, but also a collection of flat screens to display any image or emit any sound it wants. The computer’s main mean of transport is a giant cog-like device which it always resides ontop of, allowing it to quickly glide across the ground as it spins slowly, and even float or fly. Personality The Emperor seems to be an emotionless, lifeless machine at first glance. It controls its entire base of operations, which consists of a massively complex factory-like system made up of many metallic and robotic planets, without saying a word. However, like many other leaders in the Synomedrum Universe, its main goal is to become a powerful conqueror with a respected army to conquer the Universe. Despite being a machine, though, The Emperor is shown to actually possess some sort of empathic process, being quick to demonstrate signs of anger once it finds out that there is an intruder in its base. This is the only emotion that it has ever really shown, quickly becoming enraged again once Steve managed to neutralize most of its base, and ending up bringing its own demise by accidentally killing itself in an attempt to violently murder Steve during its battle with him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Birthplace: The Milky Way Galaxy Weight: Around 7 tons Height: Around 250 cm Likes: War, conquering worlds, having entire armies of machines to serve it, etc. Dislikes: Having intruders in its valuable and organized base, machines rebelling against it, the Netakians and likely all other significant alien empires. Status: Destroyed Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A Name: The Emperor of Machines, The Emperor, The Computer, Jar Mech Origin: Steve Meets Narm (Mega Timeline) Gender: Inapplicable Age: 463 at the time of its destruction (Was created in 1357, and destroyed in 1820) Classification: Machine, Conqueror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Steve was unable to harm its armor of layered metals), Technology Manipulation (Can command armies of trillions of robots and machines at once, able to reprogram all of them in mere seconds, deactivating them or nullifying the functions of machines in its vicinity, as well as its entire base of operations, the planets of which are entirely mechanical), Fire Manipulation (Can produce flamethrowers and other machines which produce fire in many different ways), Information Manipulation (Can erase and absorb information from other machines), Homing Attack (Via homing missiles, lasers, energy balls, and others), Data Manipulation (Able to modify the data of machines and change their program remotely), Metal Manipulation, Creation, Weapon Mastery/Manipulation (Can create all sorts of metals and alloys out of nowhere, using it to form complex weapons such as spiked chains that wrap around enemies, giant flying mechanical scythes, rocket-propelled homing spears, etc), Portal Creation (Via portal related machines, which can transport beings to any spot in the Universe with the right coordinates), Body Control, Shapeshifting (Can use its abilities to affect itself as well, being able to grow giant mechanical legs, utilize weaponized arms and tentacle-like chains, regenerate damage, being capable of changing its design and physical structure, among other things), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate the electricity within other machines), Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Transformation and Intangibility (Can entirely transform into pure energy to quickly travel from one place to another), Forcefield Creation (Via Forcefield related devices), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, its body in its entirety can regenerate as long as the substance inside its jar is intact), BFR (Via Teleportation and Portals), Danmaku, Matter Manipulation (Via Atomizer Rays which break atoms apart), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation (Via shrink rays), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can hypnotize and affect organic being’s minds over time through special soundwaves and videos), Summoning, Resistance to: Radiation (Also has Radiation Empowerment, is powered by large and concentrated amounts of plutonium and uranium), Empathic Manipulation (Only capable of feeling anger), Mind/Soul/Biological Manipulation (As a machine, is resistant to things that would only affect organic beings), Can survive in outer space Attack Potency: Universe level (Was one of the most powerful beings in the Synomedrum Universe. Almost stomped Steve, who defeated a suppressed Lord Catnagious, who, in turn, defeated the prior Final Galactic Guardian which was a being capable of destroying the physical Universe. Was only defeated after it accidentally impaled itself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Nermal, who could fly across galaxies in minutes) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic (Far, far greater than beings who can wield the arms of spiral galaxies as swords) Striking Strength: Universal (Managed to pierce through its own armor and impale itself accidentally) Durability: Universe level (Was unfazed by all of Steve’s attacks, and was only defeated after it unintentionally committed suicide) Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Interplanetary (Able to command its base of operations, which consists of many mechanical planets), Galactic with its armies (Its army was going to take the entire Milky Way Galaxy), Universal via teleporters and portals (Can teleport itself and others to any spot in the Universe via coordinates) Standard Equipment: Practically any weapon that can be made from metal, wires, chains, most technology, etc. This includes things like blasters, machine guns, rocket launchers, teleporters, energy absorbers, EMP emitters, and such. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An extremely advanced supercomputer, capable of consistently controlling armies consisting of trillions of different complex robots, machines and spaceships, and becoming one of the biggest threats in the Universe entirely via technological enhancements) Weaknesses: Can only feel anger, prone to being overly brutal when attacking its foes. Vulnerable to having its power source (jar) shattered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metal Manipulation:' The Emperor possesses a mastery over metal, being able to create immense amounts of either molten or solid metal (whether it be corroded or not) out of thin air around it, and being capable of reshaping it into virtually any weapon, such as buzzsaws, giant axes and hammers, cannons, turrets, attack robots, and more. It can also simply attack via waves of hot molten metal which it can harden instantly whenever it likes, and via rains of sharp metal shards or clouds of metallic dust. *'Weapon Mastery:' The Emperor is able to create any weapon that it can envision with metal, and is capable of making them float or move quickly to surround foes. *'Technological Manipulation:' The Emperor can directly control even trillions of machines at once, and is capable of nullifying their special functions, deactivating them, or changing their data and information, even from far away, likely through some sort of device which connects its information units with machines in its perception. *'Shapeshifting:' The Emperor is also capable of affecting itself through its abilities, changing the structure of its body to form things like metal spider legs, mechanical wings, tentacle-like chains and wires, and even transforming into rays or clouds of pure energy to travel quickly from one point to another. Other Emperor of Machines on Charahub (very old profile) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Metal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Superweapons Category:Portal Users Category:Body Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Radiation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 3